Management of the side effects of antiretroviral therapy (ART) has become a primary focus in the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HlV)-infected individuals. Among the most pervasive of these side effects are the metabolic complications. As more women are infected with HIV, and as HIV/AIDS becomes a chronic disease rather than a lethal diagnosis, more of these women will be looking for ways to have families and space pregnancies, rather than to terminate their ability to reproduce. However, despite research in the general literature that points to significant metabolic dysregulation with contraceptive use, especially in areas that overlap with the side effects seen in HIV and its treatment, no research has yet examined whether or not contraceptive hormone use contributes to HIV-infected women's risk for metabolic complications. A secondary data analysis of the Women's Interagency HIV Study (WIHS) cohort is proposed as an initial step towards investigating this problem. The training plan is designed to provide the informational background and research experience necessary to allow the trainee to carry out the research plan. The sponsors will contribute their expertise in HIV/AIDS, metabolic dysregulation, and research methodology.